I Am Breezepelt
by Feralclaw of Morningclan
Summary: Never Loved by his father, Never felt accepted by his clan, He just wanted to make up for his father's mistakes. Follow the story of Breezepelt as he grows up in WindClan with his friend, Heathertail, and the hardships of finding out he has half-siblings in another clan. Rated T for warriors stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of my sight!" The dark gray cat spat at me. He also just happened to be my father, Crowfeather. I looked- No, Glared, at him, fury burning in my eyes. He was crouching over the body of Hollyleaf, my dead half-sister, slain at the paws of the Dark Forest.

"I knew you never loved me!" I shouted at my father. He glanced up at me, a mix of sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"Breezepelt, that's not-" I cut him off

"Lies!" I shouted. "You're just a ThunderClan lover! Running off with a she-cat from another clan, and a medicine cat at that!" I gave him one more glare before pelting off. My eyes began to water now, I never looked back. As I neared the edge of the forest, by the Thunderpath, I whispered, "I knew you never loved me Crowfeather, not me or my mother.."

* * *

Back in the forest,

"Crowfeather!" The sharp mew of surprise came from my mother, Nightcloud. "How could you send away Breezepelt like that?!" Crowfeather didn't answer, just groomed Hollyleaf's pelt, laying limp on the forest floor. Back away in another part of the forest, lightning struck from the now raining sky. Yowls of shock could be heard as a tall tree was struck down.

This wasn't the beginning, No, that happened quite a few moons back.. Who am I you may ask, _I Am Breezepelt, and this is my story._

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it so far, it's just a work in progress right now, I don't have any future chapters written out, just writing as I go along, Unfortanetly my other story, Warriors; the Aftermath is on hiatus for a bit. I needed a break from Moonfur and StormFall for a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been sidetracked and I have a bit of a cold. I think I'm going to try to type my chapters out in advance from now on so I just have to upload them. Its a bit harder for me to do that since I'm on an iPad, but I'll try! :) Now, enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

I tumbled out of the nursery after my father. "Crowfeather!" I called. He looked back at me.

"What.." He muttered.

"Do you want to play with me today?" I asked brightly

"Not now Breezekit.." He mewed harshly.

"Oh.. Okay.." I responded sadly. This was the third time in one week. Crowfeather always seemed to be busy. I slumped back into the nursery by my mother, Nightcloud. I felt confused at my father's reaction. Didn't he love me? I was his son after all.

"Hello Breezekit!" My mother mewed happily. "How is your day so far?" She asked me.

"The same as usual, Crowfeather won't play with me.." I muttered. She didn't respond, just lashed her tail a bit and licked the top of my tiny head. My best friend Heatherkit bounded in.

"Breezekit!" she mewed joyfully. "Do you want to come play moss-ball with me?"

"Okay Heatherkit." I mewed, a bit disappointed that it wasn't Crowfeather. Heatherkit saw how Crowfeather ignored me, she never said anything, but was always a good friend to me.

As we made it into the clearing of the WindClan camp, Heatherkit had just padded out of Barkface's den with a wad of moss.

"You Ready to play?" She asked me cheerfully.

"You bet!" I reply, a hint of a challenge in my amber eyes. She packs the moss tightly and bats ti to me. We keep this game up for a while. My father pads into camp after a while. I look up at him, a mix of anger and confusion in my eyes. Nightcloud storms out of the nursery, remembering the incident earlier.

"Crowfeather!" She mews. "Where were you all day?"

"Out Hunting and Patrolling, I'm a Warrior Nightcloud. I'm Allowed to do that." He lashed his tail. Nightcloud padded towards him angrily. Crowfeather kept backing away, soon they were in the middle of camp.

"You don't need to neglect your son like that though!" She argued, her voice beginning to rise. Now, cats were peeking out of dens and watching them. I couldn't take it anymore. I flattened my ears and my tail drooped.

"Heatherkit.." I mewed. "I think I'm going to go lay down..." I mew sadly. I Hated it when the argued, and it happened constantly. Heatherkit nodded understandingly. As I padded into the nursery, Heatherkit followed and tucked the moss-ball into her nest.

I curled my tail around myself sadly. Why didn't Crowfeather like me? Nightcloud padded in, lashing her tail, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Mama..?" I ask nervously. "Why doesn't Crowfeather like us?" She didnt answer, just looked at me with her eyes loving and licked the top of my fuzzy head. I curled into a ball and wrapped my tail around myself, snuggling into the warmth of my mother.

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Do you like the way I portrayed Heatherkit being like a sister? My only problem is timelines and the fact that Heathertail doesn't have a family tree. I'm thinking of just not mentioning her parents, as it would be difficult to bring an OC in. Anyways, R&R please, until next time.**

**~Feral**


End file.
